2.09 Was Kate getan hat/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Es ist ein neuer Morgen am Strand. Im Camp schlafen fast alle noch. Das Signalfeuer brennt leise knisternd vor sich hin. Die Wellen rauschen an den Strand. Alles ist ruhig und friedlich. Jin kommt mit freiem Oberkörper aus seinem Zelt, sieht aufs Meer hinaus und lächelt glücklich. Sun schlüpft ebenfalls aus dem Zelt, geht zu ihm, schlingt von hinten ihre Arme um ihn und kuschelt sich lächelnd an seinen Rücken. Ganz in der Nähe kommt Hurley aus seinem Zelt. Sun und Jin sehen zu ihm hinüber. Hurley grinst zu Jin hinüber und hält den Daumen hoch. Suns wendet den Blick ab, sieht zur anderen Campseite hinüber. Dort ist Sayid, allein auf dem kleinen Friedhof, und gräbt mit einem dicken Ast ein Grab für Shannon aus. Unten im Dharma-Bunker liegt Sawyer noch immer reglos im Bett. Jack ist gerade dabei, den Verband der Schusswunde zu wechseln. Jack: Entschuldige, ich weiß, dass das weh tut. Sawyers Augen sind immer noch geschlossen. Jack: Michael hat mir erzählt, du hast die Kugel mit bloßen Händen rausgeholt. Du musst mir bei Gelegenheit mal zeigen, wie das geht. Sawyer fängt plötzlich schwach an zu flüstern. Sawyer: Wo ist sie? Jack: Was? Ich versteh nicht... Sawyer: flüstert Wo ist sie? Jack: Du meinst Kate... Sawyer antwortet nicht. Jack: Sie hat 24 Stunden ohne Pause an deinem Bett gesessen. Ich konnte sie nur loswerden, weil sie was zu essen für dich holen soll. Sawyer: flüstert Ich liebe sie... Jack starrt ihn an und rührt sich für einen Moment überhaupt nicht. Sawyer flüstert weiter, die Augen immer noch geschlossen, sein Gesicht angespannt, wie im Schmerz. Sawyer: Ich liebe sie… Jack lehnt sich zurück und senkt etwas betroffen und unbehaglich den Kopf. Kate ist allein draußen im Dschungel, sitzt hoch oben auf einem Baum und pflückt Mangos. Sie sieht müde und erschöpft aus, verliert das Gleichgewicht und fällt beinahe herunter. Schafft es im letzten Moment, sich festzuhalten, starrt den Mangos nach, die aus ihrer Tasche purzeln zu Boden fallen. Langsam und vorsichtig lässt sie sich am Stamm herunter. Atmet auf, als sie wohlbehalten wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürt und hockt sich hin, um die verlorenen Mangos wieder einzusammeln. Und dann plötzlich sieht sie etwas. Sie fährt zusammen, starrt es an. Es ist ein Pferd. Ein schwarzes wunderschönes Pferd. Das steht mitten im Dschungel. Ganz allein. Es sieht zu ihr hinüber, dreht sich dann um und trabt davon. Rückblick Kate sitzt auf der Treppe vor einem Farmhaus und spielt mit einem Feuerzeug, klappt es unablässig auf und zu, zündet die Flamme und läßt sie wieder ausgehen. Um sie herum ist es dunkel. Sie sieht angespannt aus. Dann fährt ein Truck vor, Countrymusik schallt aus dem heruntergekurbelten Fenster. Kate sieht auf. Weiter angespannt. Der Truck hält an und ein Mann stolpert heraus, sichtlich betrunken, schwankt und kann sich nur schwerlich auf den Beinen halten. Wayne. Er klingt ziemlich aufgekratzt. Wayne: Na, Mädchen. Was machst du hier? hält sich an Kate fest Na, du... Kate: angebunden und bitter Okay, ich bring dich ins Bett. Sie hilft ihm die Treppen zur Haustür hinauf. Er schwankt und stützt sich schwer auf sie. Kate: Hier lang, vorsicht. Sie geleitet ihn mit starrer Miene durch die Küche und hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Wayne: lallend Was zum Teufel stinkt denn hier so? Kate: Wahrscheinlich dein Atem. Wayne: Ja stimmt. Sie setzt ihn auf sein Bett. Er fällt augenblicklich widerspruchslos nach hinten in die Kissen. Kate zieht ihm die Schuhe aus. Wayne: Du bist wunderschön. Kate antwortet nicht, beschäftigt sich nur verbissen weiter mit seinen Schuhen. Wayne: Hey. Hey! Das war grad'n Kompliment. Kate: Ja, ich hab's gehört. Sie breitet eine Decke über ihn. Wayne: Willst du mir nicht erst meine Hose ausziehen? Sie wirft ihm nur einen finsteren Blick zu. Da packt er ihren Arm. Wayne: Du bist wunderschön… Sie reißt sich mit einem Ruck von ihm los. Kate: Gut Nacht. Damit verlässt sie ihn, das Zimmer, das Haus. Draußen neben dem Haus steht ein Motorrad. Sie geht zu ihm hinüber und steigt ohne Zögern auf. Wirft den Motor an. Und hält inne. Starrt vor sich hin, hin und hergerissen. Und fährt dann los. Als sie vom Hof gefahren ist, explodiert hinter ihr das Haus. Der Klang des davonfahrenden Motorrads verhallt in der Nacht. Kate betritt ein Cafe. Hinter dem Tresen arbeitet eine blonde Frau. Es ist Diane, ihre Mutter. Kate setzt sich ihr gegenüber an den Tresen. Diane: Kaffee, Apfelkuchen? Beides? Kate: Wie wär’s mit'm Bier? Diane: Dann zeigen sie mal Ihren Ausweis. Kate: Ich bin 24, Ma. Diane: Wenn du dich schon auf dieser Teufelsmaschine ohne Helm zu Tode fährst, werd ich es nicht noch beschleunigen, indem ich dich betrunken mache. Sie stellt eine Tasse vor Kate auf den Tresen und gießt Kaffee ein. Kate wirft ihrer Mom einen langen betroffenen Blick zu. Kate: Was ist mit deinem Handgelenk? Diane wirft einen kurzen Blick auf ihr bandagiertes Handgelenk. Sie klingt beiläufig, fast scherzhaft. Diane: Was, das? Du kennst doch dieses Regal in der Küche, das so vorsteht. Man solllte meinen, ich weiß, dass es da ist, aber ich bin rangeknallt. Kate steigen Tränen in die Augen. Kate: Hör auf. Ihre Mutter wird still. Betrachtet sie betroffen. Diane: Wie man sich bettet, so liegt man, Katherine. Kate: Du hast kein Bett mehr, Ma. Diane: Was? Statt einer Antwort zieht Kate einen Brief aus ihrer Tasche und schiebt ihn ihr langsam über den Tresen zu. Diane starrt ihn an, klappt ihn auf, sieht hinein. Starrt dann verwirrt wieder Kate an. Diane: Was ist das? Kate: Eine Versicherungspolice für das Haus. Diane: Wieso? Ich habe nie eine... Kate: Ich hab sie für dich abgeschlossen. Diane starrt sie an, versucht zu begreifen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat, was hier vor sich geht. Noch mit einem leicht verwirrten Lächeln. Diane: Was soll denn das? Kate antwortet nicht. Sieht ihrer Mutter geradewegs in die Augen. Doch ihre Augen sind rot vor Tränen. Diane: Weiß Wayne davon? Kate kämpft heftig gegen die Tränen an. Steht rasch auf, wendet sich zum Gehen. Kate: doch mit belegter Stimme Es ist nur wichtig, dass du hier warst und mich nicht gesehen hast. Ihre Mom gerät in Panik. Diane: Katherine! Was hast du getan? Kate zögert, dreht sich wieder zu ihr um. Kate: Deine Zukunft gesichert, Ma. Diane starrt sie an. Kate: Ich muss jetzt gehen. Du wirst mich eine Weile nicht sehen. Sie versucht ihre Tränen zu verbergen, lehnt sich weit über den Tresen und drückt ihre Mutter an sich. Diane steht wie erstarrt und rührt sich nicht. Kate wendet sich zum Gehen. Diane: ihr verzweifelt nach Katherine, was hast du angestellt? Katherine! Kate geht weiter und sieht nicht zurück. Inselabschnitt Kate kehrt in den Dharma-Bunker zurück. Jack sitzt an Sawyers Bett und legt ihm ein kaltes Tuch auf die Stirn. Kate: Hi. Jack: Hi. Sie fängt an, die Früchte aus ihrer Tasche zu holen. Jack wirft ihr einen Blick zu. Jack: Alles klar? Kate: Rasch Ja. Ich.. ich glaub, ich bin nur.. ein bisschen müde. Und, was macht er? Jack: Das Fieber ist immer noch hoch. Ich weiß nicht, ob die Antibiotika anschlagen. Wär gut, wenn er was in den Magen kriegt Pause Du solltest zum Strand gehen... wegen Shannon. Kate: Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass ich hierbleibe... bei Sawyer. Jack: Sanft Ich kann bei ihm bleiben. Kate: Du musst dahin. Er betrachtet sie einen Moment nachdenklich, nickt dann und steht auf. Jack: Gib ihm genug zu trinken. Vielleicht zerdrückst du ein paar Früchte und kuckst, ob er davon isst. Alle anderen sind am Strand, also vergiss die Taste nicht. Kate: Alles klar. Jack wendet sich zum Gehen. Kate setzt sich zu Sawyer ans Bett. Sie sieht erschöpft und zusammengesunken aus, starrt vor sich hin, ohne etwas zu sehen. Jack: In ein paar Stunden bin ich wieder zurück. Kate: Ja. Er sieht noch einmal zu ihr hinüber. Wieder besorgt, als er sie so abwesend da sitzen sieht. Jack: Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Kate: Ja, mir geht’s gut. Sie versucht, ihn mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln zu überzeugen. Und Jack geht, wenn auch zögernd. Ana hockt allein etwas abseits aber nicht völlig außerhalb des Camps in einer Dschungellichtung und schlägt einen Stock in die Erde. Eko kommt auf sie zu. Ana sieht auf. Ana-Lucia: Hey. Eko: Ich gehe zur Beerdigung. Er hockt sich zu ihr. Ana-Lucia: Ich geh wohl besser nicht hin. Eko: Ich glaube, die meisten haben eingesehen, dass es ein Unfall war, Ana. Ana sieht ihn an, doch dann fängt sie wieder an, sich um den Stock zu kümmern, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Shannons Beerdigung. Still versammeln sich die Campbewohner auf dem kleinen Friedhof am Rande des Strandes. Außer Kate und Ana sind alle anwesend. Bernard und Rose stehen dicht beieinander. Libby gleich neben ihnen. Claire hält den kleinen Aaron fest an sich gedrückt. Sun trägt einen kleinen Strauß gelber Blumen. Sayid steht auf der anderen Seite direkt vor dem frisch ausgehobenen Grab. Eine silbern-bunte Kette in den Händen. Er sieht in das Grab hinunter, betrachtet Shannons in eine dunkle Decke gehüllten leblosen Körper darin. Schluckt. Und kann kaum Worte finden. Um ihn herum ist es völlig still. Alle warten, daß er etwas sagt. Und schließlich versucht er es. Seine Stimme klingt gebrochen und voller Tränen. Sayid: Shannon und ich waren Fremde. Wir hätten uns nie getroffen, wenn... Er bricht ab. Versucht es erneut. Sayid: Wir hätten nie miteinander gesprochen, wenn... Wieder bricht er ab. Kämpft hart gegen die Tränen an. Sayid: Aber wir haben uns getroffen. Und wir haben miteinander gesprochen. Und.. und schließlich.. Er wendet sein Gesicht ab. Schluchzt. Sayid: Ich habe sie geliebt. Er wirft Jack einen langen Blick zu, und wendet sich dann ab, geht davon. Stille folgt ihm. Für einen Moment rührt sich niemand. Dann tritt Jack als erster vor und wirft eine handvoll Sand in das Grab hinein. Jack: Möge sie in Frieden ruhen. Und auch er geht davon. Locke, Sun und Claire und die anderen reihen sich ein, um die traditionelle handvoll Sand auf das Grab zu geben. Wieder zurück in den Dharma-Bunker. Kate legt eine Patsy Kline Schallplatte auf, lächelt, als die Musik den Raum zu füllen beginnt. Sie geht zurück an Sawyers Krankenlager und fängt an mit ihm zu reden, obwohl er immer noch nicht wieder bei Bewußtsein ist. Dabei zerstampft sie Mangos in einer Schale. Kate: Hast du Hunger? Ich zermantsch dir hier'n paar Früchte. Du lachst dich kaputt, wenn du erfährst, dass du wie ein Baby gefüttert wurdest. Sie sieht zu ihm hinüber. Doch dann erstirbt ihr Lächeln. Und es dauert einen Moment, ehe sie fortfährt, zu reden. Ernster. Angespannter. Kate: Da draußen war ein Pferd. Ja, das passiert, wenn man nicht zum Schlafen kommt. Plötzlich fängt Sawyer an, sich unruhig zu regen und zu flüstern. Kate hastet an seine Seite. Kate: Sawyer? Bist du wach? Sie beugt sich dichter über ihn, versucht ihn zu verstehen. Da springen plötzlich seine Augen auf. Er starrt sie an. Und packt sie an der Kehle. Kate keucht erschrocken auf. Schnappt in Panik nach Luft. Sawyer: flüstert Wieso hast du mich getötet. laut und wütend Wieso hast du mich getötet?! Der Dharma-Bunker. Etwas später. Die Nadel des Plattenspielers liegt am Ende der Platte. Statt der Musik schallt der Alarm durch die leeren Tunnel. Jack und Locke kommen hereingerannt. Sie sehen verwirrt um sich, versuchen herauszufinden, was hier vor sich gehen mag. Jack: Kate? Keine Antwort. Jack: Kate?! Aber sie ist nicht da. Locke läuft zum Computer, um die Zahlen einzugeben. Die Zeit ist fast abgelaufen. Nur noch 23 Sekunden sind übrig. Jack findet Sawyer vor seinem Krankenbett auf dem Boden liegen. Jack: Sawyer! Locke fängt mit zitternden Fingern an, den Code einzugeben, den Blick immer unruhig auf den Timer gerichtet. Locke: 4, 8, 15, 16, 22. Aah! Er hat sich vertippt, beeilt sich, die falsche Zahl zu löschen und die richtigen einzugeben. 23 und 42. Der Timer springt wieder auf 108:00 um. Gerade im letzten Moment. Und Locke wagt es wieder zu atmen. Keucht. Jack müht sich ab, Sawyer wieder zurück ins Bett zu bringen. Sawyer hat wieder das Bewußtsein verloren. Locke taucht hinter ihm auf und hilft ihm. Immer noch zutiefst verwirrt. Locke: Was ist passiert? Jack: Ich weiß es nicht. Locke: Du hast doch gesagt... Jack: Ich weiß es nicht, John! Locke: Und wo ist Kate? Kate streift ziellos durch den Dschungel. Sie sieht blass und erschöpft und völlig verloren aus. Sie läuft Charlie über den Weg. Hält aber nicht an. Charlie: Kate, hi. Sie nimmt ihn kaum wahr. Charlie: Du warst nicht auf der Beerdigung. Kate: Abwesend Ja, äh, ich war bei Sawyer. Charlie: Ah, verstehe. Ein paar von den anderen waren da, von den Neuankömmlingen. Sie nicht. Die, die Shannon getötet hat. Das wäre auch etwas unpassend. Ich glaube, es war ziemlich hart für sie. Anscheinend haben sie "Herr der Fliegen" nachgespielt. Kate bleibt plötzlich stehen und starrt vor sich hin. Charlie wirft ihr einen Blick zu Charlie: Du hörst mir überhaupt nicht zu. Kate: Könnten hier Pferde existieren? Charlie: Was? Kate: Ich könnte schwören, dass hier'n Pferd durch die Gegend läuft. Charlie: Ich hab'n Eisbären gesehen. Und Monster. Naja, ich hab sie gehört, aber Pferde? Nein. Kate wendet sich von ihm ab und schlägt den Weg in den Dschungel ein. Charlie: Kate! Wo gehst du hin? Doch Kate antwortet nicht. Rückblick Kate steht am Schalter an, um einen Busfahrschein zu kaufen. Kate: Tallahassee, einfache Fahrt, bitte. Der Mann direkt hinter ihr in der Schlange fängt plötzlich an zu reden. Man sieht ihn nur von hinten. Mann in der Schlange: Tallahassee? Ich war mal über Nacht da. Kam mir vor wie eine Woche. Da gibt's nur Einkaufsläden und Schnellrestaurants. Was macht ne hübsche Frau wie Sie in Tallahassee. Kate: versucht es jedoch mit einem spitzen Ton zu überspielen Ich werd schon irgendwas finden. Mann in der Schlange: Ich wette Sie haben Familie da unten, hm? Kate: Eigentlich bin ich nur so da. Sie wirft einen raschen Blick nach hinten. Sieht ihn zum ersten Mal an. Es ist der Marshal. Sie dreht sich wieder weg. Marshal: Hey. Kate reagiert nicht. Marshall: Hey… Kennen wir uns nich? Kate wird immer nervöser, wirft misstrauische Blicke durch den gesamten Raum, bemerkt hier und da Männer, die zu ihr hinübersehen. Und warten. Spionieren. Kate: Nein, ich glaube nicht. Sie wendet sich vom Schalter ab, will nur raus. Doch der Marshal packt sie und hält sie fest. Marshall: Lauf nicht weg, Kate. Sie versucht, von ihm loszukommen, schlägt auf ihn ein, kann beinahe entkommen, doch er kriegt sie wieder zu fassen und packt sie fest genug, um ihr Handschellen anlegen zu können. Die anderen Agenten kommen zur Unterstützung angerannt. Marshal: Ich hab sie. Kate Austen, ich verhafte Sie wegen Mordes. Kate: Ich hab nichts getan. Marshall: Oh doch, das hast du. Deine Mama hat dich aufgegeben, Kate. Kate wirft ihm bei diesen Worten einen zutiefst geschockten Blick zu. Inselabschnitt Zurück zum Strand. Charlie sitzt mit seiner Gitarre und spielt einen sanften Song. Jack kommt vorbei. Er wirkt aufgeregt und ruhelos. Jack: Charlie, hast du Kate gesehen? Charlie: Äh, vorhin im Dschungel. Sie wirkte etwas verwirrt. Sie hat mich gefragt, ob hier Pferde existieren. Jack: Weißt du wo sie jetzt ist? Charlie denkt einen Moment lang darüber nach. Charlie: Sie war auf dem Weg, der zu den Höhlen führt. Jack macht sich sofort auf den Weg. Charlie ruft ihm verwirrt nach. Charlie: Ist alles in Ordnung? Jack: bitter Ja, Charlie, alles ist in Ordnung. Im Dharma-Bunker. Locke schneidet mit einer Bolzenschere die Handschelle an Jins Handgelenk auf. Jin starrt auf sein nun endlich wieder freies Handgelenk herunter, betrachtet die kaputte Handschelle. Schüttelt Locke dankbar die Hand. Jin: Vielen Dank. Locke: Endlich wieder frei, hm? Jin, mit sanftem Strahlen, wendet sich zum Gehen, geht zu Michael hinüber, um auch ihm das befreite Handgelenk zu zeigen. Michael lächelt. Michael: Ja Mann, na endlich. Jin nickt und geht. Michael betrachtet die Decke des Bunkers, entdeckt im Zwischenbereich der Räume einen metallenen Streifen darin. Michael: Hey, Locke, was ist mit diesen Brandschutztüren? Locke: Brandschutztüren? Michael: Ja, sollte hier unten mal was explodieren, dann kommen sie aus der Decke gefahren. Der Typ, der hier gewohnt hat dieser... Locke: Desmond? Michael: Ja, Desmond. Hat er die gar nicht erwähnt? Wofür die sind? Locke: Nein, nein hat er nicht. Aber er hat einen Film dagelassen. Michael: Er hat'n Film dagelassen? Locke: Ja. Willst du ihn sehen? Hinter ihnen taucht Eko aus dem Nichts auf. Eko: Ich würde ihn auch gerne sehen. Sie drehen sich zu ihm um, leicht erschrocken. Eko: Wenn ihr einverstanden seid. Locke: Wieso nicht? Je mehr, desto besser. Kate sitzt allein irgendwo im Dschungel und starrt vor sich hin, als Jack hinter ihr auftaucht. Jack: Kate, was zum Teufel machst du hier draußen? Sie dreht sich um, sieht ihn kurz an. Und sagt kein Wort. Jack klingt äußerst aufgebracht. Jack: Was war da unten los, Kate? Warum bist du abgehauen? Kate sagt immer noch kein Wort. Sie ist ganz blass. Jack: Ich komm zurück, finde Sawyer auf der Erde liegend und von dir keine Spur... Kate: Geht's ihm gut? Jack: Aufgebracht Ja, Kate, es geht ihm gut. Sie steht auf. Kate: Es tut mir Leid. Sie weicht zurück, dreht sich um, will weg. Jack: Ach, wirklich? Er will ihr nach, da fährt sie herum, starrt ihn einen Moment lang wie fassungslos an. Und geht dann auf ihn los. Völlig außer sich. Kate: Ja, es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nun mal nicht so perfekt bin, wie du's bist. Dass ich nicht so gut bin, wie du. Jack weicht mit erhobenen Händen zurück. Jack: Was ist los mit dir? Kate: Bitter Vergiss es einfach. Wieder will sie weg. Doch Jack lässt sie nicht. Er packt sie am Arm. Jack: Nein, lauf nicht einfach weg. Nein! Kate wehrt sich, versucht ihn abzuwehren, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Kate: Du lässt mich los! Lass... Jack: Nein - Kate! Er packt sie fester, seine Arme um sie, zieht sie dichter an sich. Sie kämpft und wehrt sich verzweifelt. Jack: Kate… Kate… Nein... Kate: Lass mich los! Nein! Nein! Doch er läßt sie nicht los, und sie bricht in seinen Armen zusammen und fängt verzweifelt an zu weinen. Jack zieht sie an sich und hält sie fest in seinen Armen, als sie endlich aufhört sich zu wehren. Und weint, während er sanft auf sie einredet und selbst den Tränen nahe scheint. Jack: Ist schon gut. Ist schon gut. Hey, hey... Kate: sieht ihn an, völlig verzweifelt und hilflos Irgendwas an dieser Insel ist verrückt. Ich kann das... Es macht mich wahnsinnig. Jack: Sanft Ich weiß. Es ist okay. Ist schon gut. Es ist alles gut. Okay... okay... Immer noch sieht sie ihn an, sieht ihm in die Augen, streckt die Hand aus und berührt sein Gesicht, kommt näher. Und näher. Und küsst ihn. Küsst ihn noch mal. Ihre Augen geschlossen. Und seine auch. Dann hören sie auf, einander zu küssen, ihre Gesichter noch immer so nah beieinander, ihre beider Augen immer noch geschlossen. Kate sieht ihn an. Und Jack sie. Und dann weicht sie langsam zurück. Sieht verwirrt aus. Völlig verwirrt. Dreht sich um. Und läuft los. Jack: Kate! Sie dreht sich noch einmal kurz zu ihm um, doch sie sagt nichts. Und läuft einfach weg. Jack bleibt allein und nicht minder verwirrt im Dschungel zurück. Im Wohnzimmer des Dharma-Bunkers. Locke, Michael und Eko sitzen zusammen und sehen sich den „Orientation“-Film an. Dr. Marvin Candle: Ab dem Moment, wo der Alarm ertönt, haben Sie 4 Minuten, um den Code in den Mikrocomputer.. Prozessor ... im Film ...Änderungen am Programm vorzunehmen. Wenn der Alarm ertönt, dann ist nur eines wichtig. Sie müssen unbedingt den Code eingeben. Natürlich ist es empfehlenswert, dass Sie und Ihr Partner schichtweise arbeiten. Auf diese Weise bleiben Sie aufmerksam-- ein Sprung im Film ...von allergrößter Wicht... dass wenn der Alarm ertönt, der Code auf korrekte Weise und innerhalb der erlaubten Zeit eingegeben wird. Es ist nicht erlaubt, den Computer auf andere Weise, als verein... Sprung. … Mein Glückwunsch, bis Ihre Ablösung kommt, liegt die Zukunft dieses Projekts in Ihren Händen. Im Namen der DeGroots, Alvar Hanso und uns allen von der DHARMA-Initiative: Vielen Dank, Namaste und.. viel Glück. Michael: Alles klar, ihr drückt alle zwei Stunden am Computer auf diese Taste? Seit ihr hier unten seid? Locke: Ja, das stimmt. Während die beiden sich unterhalten, starrt Eko reglos und nachdenklich vor sich hin. Michael: Wie organisiert ihr das? Locke: Es sind immer zwei Personen, in Sechs-Stunden-Schichten, und jeder muss mal ran. Michael: Fragen sie nicht nach dem Warum? Locke: Der Film erklärt doch alles. Michael: Findest du? Es war doch nur die Rede von Elektromagneten und einem Vorfall. Was ist mit den fehlenden Teilen? Locke: Ah, du meinst die Klebstellen? Ja, hier und da mal ein Bild, nichts von Bedeutung denk ich. Er wendet sich an Eko, der sich immer noch nicht geregt hat. Locke: Was denkst du? Eko sieht ihn an und sagt kein Wort. Locke: Über den Film, was denkst du? Doch Eko steht einfach auf und geht. Locke sieht ihm nach. Der kleine Friedhof am Strandrand. Kate sitzt vor Shannons frischem Grab. Ganz allein. Und verstört. Als Sayid sich von hintern nähert, fährt sie sich rasch durch die Haare, wischt sie ihre Tränen ab. Sayid geht an ihr vorbei zu dem kleinen Holzkreuz hinüber und hängt sorgfältig, fast liebevoll, eine silberne Kette darüber. Dann setzt er sich Kate gegenüber vor das Grab. Kate: Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht da war, auf der Beerdigung. Ich war bei Sawyer, deswegen. Sayid: Wieso bist du jetzt nicht bei ihm? Kate: Weil ich verrückt werde… Sie wirft ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Ist ganz blass und verzweifelt verwirrt. Sayid sitzt ganz still. Sieht sie an. Kate: Glaubst du an Geister, Sayid? Sayid: einer stillen Pause Ich habe Walt gesehen, als Shannon erschossen wurde, draußen im Dschungel. Und, bin ich deswegen verrückt? Tränen steigen in seine Augen. Er steht auf, dreht sich um und geht. Kate bleibt allein am Grab zurück. Rückblick Kate - in Handschellen – sitzt neben dem Marshal in seinem Wagen. Um sie herum herrscht eine finstere verregnete Nacht. Marshal: Es dauert'n Weilchen bis du den Haftrichter zu sehen kriegst. Kannst du noch? lacht, wirft ihr einen Blick zu Wieso grade jetzt? Kate: Was? Marshal: Ein nettes gesundes Mädchen vom Land wie du, nie auffällig geworden, in der Schule nur Einsen, keine Vorstrafen, keine Geschwindigkeitsübertretungen. Ich hab mich nur gefragt, warum du ihn jetzt getötet hast. Kate antwortet nicht. Starrt nur verbissen vor sich hin. Marshal: Ach ja, richtig, bloß nicht antworten. Du willst dich ja nicht selbst belasten. Nicht nachdem du alles so schlau geplant hattest. Die Geschworenen in Iowa werden sich nicht lange fragen, ob es Vorsatz war. Ein Leck in der Gasleitung, ach komm.. das ist amateurmäßig, aber unterste Schublade. Kate: Sarkastisch Hört sich an, als hätten sie alles durchschaut. Marshal: Auf jeden Fall hab ich dich durchschaut. Kate: Sie wissen absolut nichts von mir. Marshal: Weiße Unterschicht, Prollmutter lässt sich scheiden, fängt was mit nem Alkoholiker an. Er führt sie ein paarmal aus, also heiratet sie ihn, weil, naja, so ist das nun mal. Und dann zieht dieser Alki, dieser Wayne auch noch bei euch ein und du musst jede Nacht mitanhören, wie er's im alten Schlafzimmer deiner Eltern deiner Mutter besorgt. Und das wär nicht mal das Schlimmste, wenn er sie nicht ständig schlagen würde. Kate steigen Tränen in die Augen. Marshall: Nur sie.. sie liebt ihn eben. Sie verteidigt ihn. Kate antwortet nicht. Der Marshal holt sich eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel. Marshal: Wenn das keine Mordgedanken aufkommen lässt, dann weiß ich auch nicht. Und trotzdem bleibt die Frage, jetzt? Wieso jetzt? Was hat dich dazu gebracht, den armen Wayne nach all den Jahren in die Luft zu jagen? Hat er angefangen, nachts an deine Tür zu klopfen? Kate: scharf Das hätte er nie gewagt. Der Marshal beugt sich vor, um seine Zigarette anzuzünden. Plötzlich springt da vor ihnen ein schwarzes Pferd auf die Straße. Kate schreit auf. Kate: Vorsicht!! Aber es ist bereits zu spät. Der Marshal versucht auszuweichen, reißt den Wagen herum, doch der gerät ins Schleudern und kracht gegen einen Mast. Kate keucht. Sieht zum Marshal hinüber. Der liegt mit dem Kopf im Airbag und regt sich nicht. Schnell greift sie in seine Tasche, zerrt die Schlüssel zu ihren Handschellen hervor, versucht sich mit zitternden Fingern von ihnen zu befreien. Er kommt zu sich, packt sie, versucht sie festzuhalten, würgt sie. Sie kämpfen heftig miteinander, und Kate kann sich nur retten, indem sie ihn aus der Fahrertür auf die Straße stößt. Er bleibt am Boden liegen. Und Kate rutscht hinter das Steuer und läßt den Motor an. Noch ehe sie losfahren kann, taucht das Pferd wieder vor ihr auf. Schwarz und wunderschön. Sie starrt es an. Und es verschwindet in einem Kornfeld. Kate fährt los. Der Marshal bleibt auf der dunklen Straße liegend zurück. Inselabschnitt Unten im Dharma-Bunker. Michael und Locke unterhalten sich über die Computeranlage. Michael: Und wieso kann man den Code nicht jetzt eingeben? Locke: Nein, so geht das leider nicht. Der Alarm fängt erst bei 4 Minuten an. Vorher kann man nichts eintippen. Um es ihm zu zeigen, versucht er etwas in den Computer zu geben. Doch der Curser auf dem Bildschirm bewegt sich nicht einmal. Michael: Was dagegen, wenn ich mir mal die Rechner ansehe? Locke: Nein. Nur nichts kaputt machen. Er nimmt eine leere Tasse vom Tisch und steht auf. Während Michael sich daran macht, sich die Ausrüstung genauer anzusehen, geht Locke in Richtung Küchenbereich davon und findet unterwegs Eko an dem Tisch vor der Fensterimitation sitzen. Locke: Hey, wieder da? Eko: Hallo. Ich hab hier etwas, das du dir ansehen solltest. Locke setzt sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. Vor Eko liegt ein in ein Tuch gewickelter Gegenstand. Eko: Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gern am Anfang anfangen. Locke nickt zustimmend. Eko: Lange vor der Geburt Christi, herrschte im Königreich Judäa ein Mann namens Josia. Locke: Wenn du sagst, dass du am Anfang anfängst, dann meinst du das auch so. Eko geht nicht darauf ein, bleibt vollkommen ernst. Eko: Zu dieser Zeit war der Tempel, wohin die Menschen zum Beten kamen eine Ruine und so beteten die Menschen zu Götzen, falschen Göttern, und deswegen war das Königreich in Unordnung. Josia, da er ein guter König war, schickte seinen Schreiber in die Schatzkammer mit den Worten "Wir müssen den Tempel wieder errichten. Gib das Gold den Arbeitern, damit sie meinen Auftrag erfüllen." Aber als der Schreiber zurückkehrte, hatte er kein Gold. Und als Josia fragte, wo das Gold wäre, antwortete der Schreiber "Wir haben ein Buch gefunden." Kennst du die Geschichte schon? Locke: Nein, leider nicht. Eko: Was der Schreiber gefunden hatte, war ein uraltes Buch, das Buch der Gesetze. Du kennst es vielleicht als Das Alte Testament. Und genau mit diesem uralten Buch, und nicht mit dem Gold, hat Josia den Tempel wieder errichtet. Auf der anderen Seite dieser Insel sind wir auf einen Ort wie diesen gestoßen. Und an diesem Ort haben wir ein Buch gefunden. Eko entfernt das Tuch, und das Buch kommt darunter zum Vorschein. Die Bibel. Er schiebt sie Locke über den Tisch hinweg zu. Eko: Ich glaube, dass dir der Inhalt von großem Nutzen sein wird. Locke sieht ihn an, dann nimmt er das Buch und klappt es aus, blättert die ersten Seiten um, unschlüssig, was ihm die Bibel hier sagen sollte. Doch dann entdeckt er, dass in der Mitte des Buches ein hohles Viereck aus den Seiten herausgestanzt worden ist. Und in dieser kleinen hohlen Kammer liegt eine kleine Rolle Film. Lockes Augen werden ganz weit, und als er das Stück Film herausnimmt, es hochhält und versucht zu erkennen, was darauf zu sehen ist, werden sie noch viel weiter. Dr. Marvin Candles Gesicht blickt ihm darauf entgegen. Jack ist im Dschungel und hackt Holz. Hurley kommt zu ihm herüber. Hurley: Hi. Jack wirft ihm nur einen knappen Blick zu. Hurley bleibt neben ihm stehen und sieht ihm einen Moment lang zu. Hurley: Also.. Rose' Mann ist weiß. Hätt ich nicht unbedingt erwartet. Jack: Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun? Hurley: Nein. Ich brauchte Bewegung. Dachte, ich sag "Hi". Jack hackt ungerührt weiter. Hurley: Wer kümmert sich um Sawyer? Jack: Sun. Hurley: Bist du'n bisschen… sauer auf ihn? Jack: Warum sollte ich auf Sawyer sauer sein? Hurley: War bloß so ne Idee. Ich dachte nur, weil sonst er hier draußen auf dem Holz rumhackt und jetzt du. So ne Art.. Übertragung vielleicht. Jack: die Stirn Machst du jetzt auf Seelenklempner? Hurley: Ich hab's irgendwo in der Psychiatrie aufgeschnappt. Jack: Ich bin auf niemanden sauer. Er wendet sich wieder dem Holzhacken zu. Im Dharma-Bunker. Sun sitzt an Sawyers Bett. Als Kate hereinkommt, sieht sie auf. Kate: Wo ist Jack? Sun: Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist noch nicht wieder da. Kate geht langsam und zögernd etwas näher zu ihr und Sawyers Bett hinüber. Wirft Sawyer einen forschenden Blick zu. Kate: Hat er was gesagt? Sun: Sawyer? Nein, er schläft immer noch. Kannst du mich ablösen? antwortet nicht sofort Ich kann auch bleiben... Kate: Äh, ja ich... kann ich. Sun: Danke. Sun lächelt, steht auf und geht. Kate zögert, sieht zu Sawyer hinüber, wagt sich nicht zu nah an sein Bett. Rückblick Kate, mit einer Sonnenbrille, betritt ein Rekrutiersamt. An einem Schreibtisch gleich dem Eingang sitzt ein Mann und telefoniert. Auf dem Schild auf seinem Schreibtisch steht “Sgt. Sam Austen” geschrieben. Mr. Austen: Ja, ich bin sicher, dass ist das richtige Formular in diesem Fall. Ja, ich schicke Ihnen eins rüber, genau.sieht Kate, verliert augenblicklich den Faden Ich melde mich später. Er legt auf und starrt Kate an. Sie bleibt vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen. Nimmt die Sonnenbrille ab. Kate: Leise Hi Dad. Sie setzt sich. Mr. Austen: Katie, die Polizei und die U.S. Marshals sind dir auf den Fersen. Du hättest nicht herkommen sollen. Kate: Schluckt Ich hab zwei Stunden draußen gewartet. Es ist keiner hier. Er betrachtet sie, ernst und angespannt. Mr. Austen: Ist es wahr, was sie erzählen? Kate antwortet nicht. Weicht seinem Blick aus. Mr. Austen schluckt. Mr. Austen: Katie, weswegen bist du hergekommen? Kate: Wieso hast du nie davon erzählt? Mr. Austen: Wovon erzählt? Kate: Ich wollte'n Fotoalbum machen, als Geburtstagsüberraschung. Also hab ich einen deiner Vorgesetzten gebeten, mir Fotos von dir in Uniform zu schicken. Die Fotos, die er mir geschickt hat, waren mit Datum versehen. Fotos von dir in Korea und zwar bis vier Monate bevor ich geboren wurde. Wieso hast du mir nie erzählt, dass Wayne mein Vater ist? Er antwortet nicht. Kate wird lauter. Kate: Wieso?? An den anderen Schreibtischen fahren Köpfe zu ihnen herum. Mr. Austen: Ich konnte es nicht, weil ich wusste, dass du ihn dann tötest. Stille. Kate starrt ihren Vater fassungslos an. Zutiefst verletzt. Mr. Austen: Und deine Mutter... hat ihn geliebt. sind Tränen in seinen Augen Als du 5 Jahre alt warst, da habe ich den Versuch unternommen, dich mit mir zu nehmen, aber sie hat es nicht gewollt. Kate: Flüstert Wieso hast du's nicht getan? Mr. Austen: Weil ich nicht in der Lage bin, einen Mord zu begehen. Wieder lähmende Stille. Kate starrt ihn an. Betroffen. Und verzweifelt. Steht auf. Schwankt, als wüsste sie nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. In Sam Austens Augen schimmern immer noch Tränen. Er steht ebenfalls auf. Geht um den Schreibtisch herum auf sie zu. Mr. Austen: Ich werde sie verständigen müssen. Kate schluckt. Kate: Krieg ich eine Stunde? Langsam und sachte nickt er. Kate umarmt ihn fest und heftig. Versucht nicht zu weinen. Kate: Mach's gut, Daddy. Rasch wendet sie sich um, setzt ihre Sonnenbrille wieder auf und verlässt das Haus. Inselabschnitt Zurück am Krankenbett. Kate starrt Sawyer an. Kate: Kannst du mich hören? Sawyer? Wayne? stöhnt in seinem unruhigen Schlaf Ich bin wahrscheinlich verrückt. Das ist totaler Schwachsinn, aber vielleicht bist du da drin. Wie auch immer, und du versuchst mich was zu fragen. Du fragst mich, wieso ich.. bricht ab, versucht es noch einmal und kann es doch nicht sagen wieso ich's getan hab. Nicht weil du's geschafft hast, meinen Vater zu vergraulen. Nicht wegen deiner ständigen Blicke. Auch nicht wegen der Prügel. Es war der Hass darauf, dass du ein Teil von mir bist, und deswegen kann ich auch immer nur.. scheitern. kämpft verbissen gegen ihre Tränen an Ich kann nie irgendwas Gutes oder Schönes tun. Und jedes einzelne Mal, wenn ich Sawyer ansehe und versuche meine Gefühle für ihn zu verstehen, dann sehe ich dich, Wayne, und das macht mich krank. Plötzlich bewegt sich Sawyer. Sawyer: Das war wohl das Süßeste, was man je zu mir gesagt hat. Kate: erstarrt Sawyer? Sawyer: Wer zum Teufel ist Wayne? Seine Augen öffnen sich mühsam. Kate kann es nicht fassen, lacht vor Erleichterung. Sawyer sieht um sich, völlig verwirrt, versucht sich zu orientieren. Seine Stimme ist immer noch schwach. Sawyer: Lieg ich in nem.. Etagenbett? Kate: Schmunzelt Ja, ist'n Stockbett. Sawyer: Sind wir etwa gerettet? Kates Lächeln erlöscht. Kate: Nein, Sawyer. Sind wir nicht. Sawyer schließt die Augen. Sieht dann wieder nach oben, versucht immer noch herauszufinden, was passiert ist, was vor sich geht und wo er ist. Eko und Locke kleben das fehlende Filmstück wieder mit dem Original zusammen. Locke ist äußerst aufgekratzt. Findet die Stelle. Und strahlt. Locke: Voilà. Wie hoch standen die Chancen? Eko: Die Chancen? Locke: Ja. Hier, halt das fest, auf dem Brett und zwar schön grade. Eko tut wir ihm geheißen. Zögernd. Locke macht sich daran, das fehlende Filmstück wieder einzukleben. Locke: Was ich meine ist Folgendes: Jemand dreht irgendwann diesen Film. Jemand anders schneidet ein bestimmtes Stück heraus. Wir stürzen ab und die zwei Hälften derselben Maschine fallen in zwei verschiedene Gebiete auf dieser Insel. Ihr dort und wir hier. Und jetzt ist das fehlende Stück wieder da, wo es hingehört. Wie stehen die Chancen? Eko sieht ihn an. Eko: Verwechsle nicht Zufall mit Schicksal. Kate hilft Sawyer, durch den Bunker zu gehen. Sein Arm liegt auf ihrer Schulter. Staunend sieht er sich um. Sawyer: Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein. Kate: Zur Schleuse geht’s hier lang. Sawyer: Ach was, hör auf damit, gib es zu.. Wir sind gerettet. Sie verlassen den Bunker durch die Seitentür. Sawyer, immer noch ziemlich schwach auf den Beinen, stützt sich auf Kate, während sie ihn vorsichtig weiterführt. Kate: Geht’s? Tschuldige. Hier, pass auf. Und dann stehen sie draußen. Und da ist nichts als Dschungel um sie herum. Sawyer starrt in das endlose Grün. Sawyer: Verdammter Mist. Kate: Pass auf, wo du hintrittst. Sie hilft ihm, sich hinzusetzen. Sawyer: Ich schaff es schon. Kate: Geht's? Sawyer: Willkommen Zuhause. Kate: Ja... Sawyer: Ich hab wirklich geglaubt, dass du mich verarschen wolltest. Sie schmunzelt. Sawyer: Warum grinst du mich so an? Kate: Du brauchst'n Haarschnitt. Sawyer: Ach wirklich? Er lacht in sich hinein. Dann plötzlich sieht er etwas hinter Kate und erstarrt. Sawyer: Vielleicht bringst du mich lieber wieder rein. Kate dreht sich um. Und da steht das schwarze Pferd wieder. Direkt auf dem Weg. Mitten im Dschungel. Sie starrt es an. Nun wieder völlig verwirrt und angespannt. Kate: Siehst du das? Sawyer: Wenn du auch das Pferd mit dem Riesenarsch meinst, das da direkt vor uns steht, dann.. ja. Kate steht auf. Geht ganz langsam auf das Pferd zu. Es läuft nicht weg. Schnaubt nur leise. Und lässt sich von ihr streicheln. Bevor es sich umdreht. Und im Dschungel verschwindet. Sawyer: Kennst du das Pferd, Sommersprosse? Kate: als sie sich zu ihm herumdreht Ja, ich kenne es. Ana sitzt allein am Strand und schnitzt an einem scharfen neuen Holzstab. Jack kommt zu ihr hinüber, zwei kleine Schnapsflaschen aus dem Flugzeug in der Hand. Jack: Tequila und Tonic. Das war doch dein Drink, oder? Ana-Lucia: Wo ist das Tonicwasser? Jack: Wir sind grade knapp an Mixern. Ana-Lucia: Sicher, dass du das an mich verschwenden willst? Jack: Ich dachte, du könntest'n Drink vertragen. Also ich auf jeden Fall. Ana-Lucia: Versuchst du mich zu überzeugen, dass es Leute gibt, die mich nicht hassen? Jack: Nur wenn du versuchst, mich zu überzeugen, dass nicht jede Frau auf der Welt verrückt ist. Sie lacht. Eko und Locke sehen sich den Orientation-Film noch einmal an, nun mit dem fehlenden Stück darin. Michael beschäftigt sich immer noch mit der Computerausrüstung im Nebenzimmer. Dr. Marvin Candle: Wenn der Alarm ertönt, dann ist nur eines wichtig. Sie müssen unbedingt den Code eingeben. Natürlich ist es empfehlenswert, dass Sie und Ihr Partner schichtweise arbeiten. Auf diese Weise bleiben Sie aufmerksam-- Sprung ...von allergrößter Wicht... dass wenn der Alarm ertönt, der Code auf korrekte Weise und innerhalb der erlaubten Zeit eingegeben wird. Locke setzt sich gerader hin, angespannt und aufgeregt. Locke: Jetzt kommt es. Dr. Marvin Candle: Es ist nicht erlaubt, den Computer auf andere Weise, als zur Eingabe des Codes zu verwenden. Dies ist seine einzige Funktion. Die Isolation, die ein Teil Ihrer Aufgabe in Station 3 ist, könnte Sie dazu verführen, dass Sie versuchen, den Computer für die Kommunikation mit der Außenwelt einzusetzen. Das ist strengstens verboten. Wenn Sie versuchen, den Computer auf diese Weise zu benutzen, wäre die Sicherheit des Projekts gefährdet und, schlimmer noch, es könnte zu einem weiteren Vorfall führen. Ich wiederhole, benutzen Sie den Computer ausschließlich für die Eingabe des Codes. Mein Glückwunsch, bis Ihre Ablösung kommt, liegt die Zukunft dieses Projekts in Ihren Händen. Locke starrt die Leinwand an. Dann starrt er Eko an. Der erwidert seinen Blick. Während Michael an den Kabeln der Computer herumwerkelt, tönt plötzlich kurz ein Piepen auf. Er erschrickt. Wirft einen Blick auf den Timer. Doch der zeigt noch eine verbleibende Zeit von 51:00 Minuten an. Doch wieder piept es leise. Michael sieht sich suchend um. Als es zum dritten Mal piept, wirft er einen Blick auf den Computerbildschirm. Und seine Augen werden ganz weit. Da steht ein Wort auf dem Bildschirm geschrieben. Monitor: Hallo? Michael starrt es an. Sieht um sich, doch Locke und Eko sind immer noch im Nebenzimmer. Dann setzt er sich kurzentschlossen an den Computer und fängt an zu schreiben. Michael: schreibt Hallo? Monitor: Wer ist da? Michael: schreibt Hier ist Michael. Wer ist da? Einen kurzen Moment lang passiert gar nichts. Dann… Monitor: Dad? Michael starrt geschockt auf den Bildschirm. ---- Aufgeschrieben von Willow und Nordlys. Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 2